The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid of Geum plant named ‘Cherry Bomb’ characterized by ruffled semi double to single pink flowers. The new Geum was discovered and developed as a seedling as part of an ongoing breeding and selecting program in Hebron, Ill. in 2010. The plant was raised from seed on open pollinated plants. The parents of the new plant are unknown. The selection of the new plant was made in 2014 and was due to its' ruffled semi double to single pink flowers. The initial asexual propagation of the new Geum plant was by division and took place at a nursery in Hebron, Ill. since 2015. Continued asexual propagation by division since that time has shown that the unique features of the new Geum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations. No plants of the new Geum have been sold in this country, or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which was disclosed within one year of filing of this application and was either derived directly or indirectly for the inventor.